You Have Me, Pine Tree
by Mabel x Mermando fan
Summary: After the day's events of turning and teaching Mermando about humans, Dipper is exhausted and decides to go to sleep. His thoughts drift into his previous encounter and first heart break with Wendy. What happens when a certain dream demon falls into his dreams to catch his heart? BillDip. One-Shot.


**First BillDip one-shot! :D**

**Anyway, this is for Mysterious Golden Triangle.  
>BillDip has interested me in the past week, so yeah XD But it still means I'm neutral to all Dipper ships (WenDip and DipCifica being my top ones), except for Pinecest or DipMando.<br>Anyway, enjoy!**

As Dipper placed his hat on the coat hanger, he immediately crashed into the covers, he was so tired from today's events. Basically, he and Mabel were trying to turn Mermando into human, all they had to do to turn him into one was a potion but they also had to _teach _him how to be one as well.

As he rested his head on his pillow he thought about how happy he was that his sister finally found somebody, not just a silly crush that would be scared of or hate her, but a very polite and nice guy. His thoughts then shifted to a tall redheaded girl that he was in love with, but that sadly faded as she found out and said that she was too old for him.  
>How could he be so stupid to think that they would actually be together? Mabel said that confessing would make him feel better, but it just made him feel worse.<p>

He tried to ignore these thoughts by closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. He then found himself upside down along with his bed. Dipper gasped as he knew what had caused this, or better yet, _who _could have caused this. "Bill!" Dipper called, slightly annoyed that the dream demon came _now.  
><em>Suddenly, the yellow triangle with a large eye, bow tie, and top hat appeared next to him as everything was still upside down. "'Yello, Pine Tree!" Bill greeted the boy, tipping his top hat in front of him.

Dipper glared at the triangle, "Would you mind putting me and my bed back to normal?" He asked, pouting a bit.  
>"Pfft, you're no fun, Pine Tree." Bill replied before turning things back to normal.<p>

"Thank you," Dipper said while trying to fix his hair.  
>"You're welcome, Pine Tree."<p>

"So, why are you here?" Dipper asked, giving the demon his full attention.  
>"Well, Pine's, I seen you've been feeling quite lonely since Ice Bag broke up with ya!" Bill exclaimed, watching as Dipper's cheeks turned slightly pink.<br>"W-We did not 'break up'!" Dipper retorted, his face heating up.

Bill would never admit this, but whenever Dipper did this, he always thought it was kind of... Cute -no- _adorable_. The way the redness contrasted his light colored skin, his fluffy brown hair still hiding the constellation birth mark on his forehead, his chocolate-brown eyes trying to look deadly by glaring but it honestly made it feel more adorable.

"Well you're acting like you did." Bill said, cutting off his own thoughts.  
>"Well... It's different, you wouldn't understand." Dipper sighed, looking down at the floor.<p>

Bill floated closer to him, "I _do _understand, Pine Tree." Bill stated as Dipper's face heated up as he went closer.  
>Why was he feeling like this when he came closer to him? This was like a feeling he felt with Wendy, only stronger.<p>

"I understand what it's like to be put in the friend zone, to be ignored by the one you love..." Bill sighed sadly, then continued. "I do understand, Pine Tree, I _do._"  
>Dipper than nervously backed away into his pillow, which made Bill float more closer to him. "I have taken an interest in you, Pine Tree." The demon whispered in Dipper's ear, "Now, I must ask, do you feel the same for me?"<p>

Dipper panted nervously, blushing like crazy, "Uh, uh... I, um..." He stammered, trying to get a word out.  
>Dipper put his small hand into his lips and whispered, "If you want, I could be in my human form to make this easier."<p>

Bill then transformed into a young boy at Dipper's height, but a little taller. He wore a yellow suit with a black bow tie, an eye patch, top hat and a wide smile.  
>Dipper blushed harder as he saw his muscular body type, his blonde hair, and his crimson red eyes. Bill then placed his hand on Dipper's chin and held his face up. He then connected his lips to his.<p>

Instead of squirming away, Dipper continued the kiss with a soft moan as Bill laid him down on the bed, not breaking from their kiss, he then broke away, with his finger tracing Dipper's lips and whispered, "You will wake soon, but we'll meet again, Pine Tree."

Then, everything started going white as Dipper opened his eyes. Was this just a dream? Or has he really gotten his _real _first kiss from a dream demon?  
>Dipper looked at his wrist and slightly blushed as he saw the words traced on it;<p>

_"You will always have me, Pine Tree."_

**Hope you liked it! Please read and review! :)**


End file.
